


Rediscovery

by Loremaiden



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (1984 TV)
Genre: Community: watsons_woes, Post-Hiatus, Prompt Fic, Watsonian sentiment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-04
Updated: 2013-09-04
Packaged: 2017-12-25 13:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/953816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loremaiden/pseuds/Loremaiden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Watson reflects upon lost comets returned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rediscovery

**Author's Note:**

> Written in response to JWP #21 (Lost Comet) on Watson's Woes.
> 
> Lost Comet--Use however this inspires you - whether it's the phrase, the idea, or an actual 'lost' comet, such as the one rediscovered in 1894 (among other years).

Doctor Watson was enjoying a quiet morning of rest. The late-November air was beginning to chill the city and pain his leg, but the hot tea and the warm fire eased away those concerns as he sat in his chair and read the paper.

As he set aside the agony columns for when Holmes returned from his undercover excursion into the outskirts of the East End, an article grabbed his attention. He smiled as he put the page back into his hand. Holmes would not care and would immediately banish it from his brain-attic, but Watson was interested.

An American astronomer had rediscovered the reportedly "lost" comet named de Vico. The gentleman credited with the rediscovery was Edward D. Swift, the son of the famous Lewis Swift. Like father, like son.

But Watson's smile slowly morphed into a frown as he continued to read. What began as an objective report ended with a prophecy of ill fortune for America and for whoever else foolishly dared to observe the "unlucky star" with their own eyes. Watson snorted as he fed the page to the flames. Watson was more open-minded than his purely rational colleague, but he still considered the old superstition of a comet being a harbinger of doom and sudden endings to be pure nonsense.

He jumped in his seat as his quiet morning was violently interrupted by Holmes bursting into the sitting room and throwing off his grubby disguise in a rush.

"Watson, I have it! The case is solved, and our quarry has nowhere to run to now! Come my friend, the game is afoot!"

The doctor's heart resumed beating at the normal pace, and his smile returned as he rushed to follow the excited sleuth-hound. His body might grouse and grumble, but his heart and soul had missed this and would never take it for granted ever again.

Then again, Watson thought to himself as he hurriedly donned his winter coat, in this year of resurrection which ended his grief and the return of his own lost comet which spelled doom for London's criminals, maybe the ancient astrologers were not totally in the wrong after all.


End file.
